starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelar Rel’ot
Nelar Rel’ot is a member of the Inner Circle in the Cult of Shadow. He specializes in clairvoyance and foretelling the future and is known to be very accurate in his predictions. Nelar also serves as the majordomo for the cult’s temple on Arcanix, managing the day-to-day affairs so his master, Sivter, can concentrate on the larger picture. Unknown to the rest of the cult, even to the Inner Circle, Nelar’s mind has been twisted by Sivter to make him completely loyal to him. So effective was the twist that Nelar reports back everything he sees to his master without any trace of defiance. To keep his work hidden from others, Sivter has erected a series of powerful and extensive mental barriers in Nelar’s mind that make it nearly impossible for any Forcer to look inside the Givin's thoughts. Sivter’s work was so comprehensive that it made Nelar incapable of feeling all but one emotion: grief. Nelar prefers not to wallow in the one emotion left to him, but it hasn’t kept him from acting as grave as his expression. He is the perfect compliment to the Cult of Shadow; Nelar knows that the universe is doomed - the cult is simply a means to its end. History Before learning of his ability to feel the Force, Nelar Rel’ot was one of Yag'Dhul’s top mathematicians. He was making great strides in helping to solve the impossibly complex unified theory of the universe. Nelar didn’t know it at the time, but the progress he was making in the unified theory were partly due to his affinity for the Force. Nelar’s abilities soon came to the attention of a revived Sith Lord, known as Dragon Masque, who was impressed with the small amount of clairvoyance the Givin was already displaying. Under Masque’s tutelage, Nelar found his entire universe expanded the more he learned about how to use the Force. His embrace of the Dark Side was without hesitation. Nelar’s thirst for knowledge was all consuming as he sought to unlock the secrets of the universe through the Force and he found that calling on the Dark Side was the easiest and fastest method to do so. Before long Nelar was firmly a part of Dragon Masque’s cult and became one of his top seers, able to make predictions about the near future that were remarkably accurate. It would be Nelar that would first inform Masque of the coming of Sivter and the great changes the Defel would bring with him. Once Masque passed the mantle of leadership over to Sivter, Nelar continued in his duties and helped Sivter search for the legendary planet of Chisas. Sivter would eventually be successful but would also suffer a major defeat there and abandon the cult. Nelar seized the initiative after Sivter’s departure and tried to assume control, but without any clear successor, the cult was ripped apart by power struggles. Nelar’s faction eventually emerged victorious, but at a cost of greatly reducing the cult’s size. When Sivter returned to take control of the remnants for his newly formed Cult of Shadow, Nelar willingly stepped down, having foreseen that he was no match for the Defel. Despite Nelar’s ready compliance to serve Sivter again, the Defel implanted a series of deep mental commands to make it impossible for Nelar to ever betray him, knowing that Nelar’s abilities were too valuable to risk losing. Now unquestionably loyal to Sivter, Nelar is secretly his eyes and ears on Arcanix. Coupled with the Givin’s ability to foresee the future, the chances are high that with Nelar’s help, Sivter will know of any possible danger to himself or to the cult before it becomes a reality. Category:HalomekCategory:CharactersCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:Givin